Elsa the Queen of games duelist
by DoctorPokemonIchigo
Summary: Elsa learns how to duel to bring back her sister's soul from Maximillion Pegasus. AU. See profile for status.
1. Introduction

_Long ago, in ancient Egypt, the Egyptians played a game of great and terrible power, a kind of power so great and almighty, it was unknown to an ordinary human being. They called these games, "The Shadow Games." They would use this power to protect Egypt from foreign attackers, but it soon got out of hand and it corrupted and evolved into a war that would destroy the entire world in one swift blow! But the brave and powerful pharaoh, locked all the powers and the magic of the shadow games, imprisoning it within the mystical and mysterious millenium items. But when that was done, Egypt was invaded by lots of countries, all wanting land, power and riches. While they did wars and devastating effects on Egypt's land they ravaged the land,l , all the invading countries took the 7 millenium items that could control the shadow games. Norway had the millenium rod and pendant (now a puzzle, being shattered while sealing the shadow games.), Russia had the millenium eye, the UK had the millenium key, Spain had the millenium ring, France had the millenium necklace and Germany had the millenium scale._

_All the countries that have looted the millenium items fell to its power, one by one, for having no knowledge of how to control or contain. The Spanish king fell under the influence of the millenium ring, and the king would take and seal human souls in stone tablets just to stay in power. Russia's leader adviser used the millenium eye to seal the soul of Stalin, and destroyed the statue that contained his soul. France's king had paranoia once he saw the visions from the millenium necklace that his country would fall under all his enemies, and because of that, he was always leading his armies to war and famine, just to satisfy his need of paranoia. Germany outlawed so many people, because of the millenium scale, many people left the country in search for better lives. Only the UK and Norway were left to fall under the millenium items power…._

* * *

><p>So this is just a starter and leave a review if you liked it! See you soon!<p> 


	2. Chapter 1 Solving the puzzle

So this is the next chapter, and enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>Norway had taken the millenium puzzle and rod, and they put them in a royal chamber, guarded 247 by guards. now the queen and king had no desire to use these items, since they heard about terrible things coming from them, and were advised to seal it away for all eternity. But then, they wanted to keep a gift to her older sister, Elsa, to remind her of her duties as a queen. So they gave her a nearly impossible task, assembling the shattered millenium pendant, since they want to test if her abilities can withstand the devastating power of the millenium pendant. And that was their last gift to Elsa…_

After her parents died in a storm, Elsa was more alone than ever. She was too afraid to go out the door and show herself that she shut everyone out. Anna was trying to cheer her up by asking her "Do you wanna build a snowman?", but she was too afraid that she will freeze Anna and make her scarier and more alone inside. So all she did in her room, day by day, week by week, month after month, she would be solving the millenium puzzle, since it was somehow immune to her ice powers. When she took off her gloves one day and let the pieces stay in her hands, the pieces were not freezing up and their gold shininess stayed the same, and everything she touched would turn into ice. She then started to think that the myths about how the other countries were destroyed because of these items were coming true. They take the influence of one individual and corrupt their souls and minds to take over the throne or, even worse, destroy the country completely. But she had the courage that she will overcome the corruption and keep going, in honor of her parents, she would not stop until it was complete...

_3 years later…._

Everyone was getting ready for Elsa's coordination, and everyone was all excited to see the princess and soon-to-be Queen in their castle. Everyone could not miss this special day, especially one person who wanted the souls of those two girls and take over the kingdom once and for all.

"Hmmm. This card will soon seal away that so-called Queen and the throne and thier millenium items will soon be mine!"

He chuckled to himself as he walked inside the castle, determined...

* * *

><p>So leave a review if you liked it and see you soon!<p> 


	3. Chapter 2 Yami Elsa appears

So here's another chapter!

* * *

><p>Everyone was getting ready for Elsa's coordination, and they were all excited. Anna was busy figuring how everything worked inside the castle (still), and everyone was preparing for today. But in Elsa's room, she was still assembling the millenium puzzle.<p>

"Your majesty, everyone is waiting for you!" one of her servant's said.

"Wait a bit, just need to assemble this artifact." Elsa responded.

"Well, ok, but everyone is counting on you to be on time!" and her servant left.

She nearly finished the millenium puzzle, still figuring out how the last piece goes. She looked for the last piece, but it wasn't there. She began to panic a bit, but then she remembered that she saw a glittering shine from the windowsill. She quickly went to the windowsill to get the last piece and fitted it on the empty hole. The millenium puzzle was now finally complete! Elsa was so happy that she completed it, for the memory of her parents. But then the millennium puzzle was acting very strangely. It began making weird noises and shaking uncontrollably.

"What's going on?" she wondered.

The room was turning dark for a bit, then there were clouds all around her. Thunder and lightning filled her room scaring her a bit. Without warning, spirits emerged from the millenium puzzle and a bunch of monsters suddenly appeared before her. Kuriboh, Jinzo, Feral Imp, Blue-eyes white dragon, Gearfried the swordmaster were just a few of the monsters that appeared. They all look mad and hungry for revenge. Soon, they were going towards Elsa.

"Stay away from me! Just stay away!" and fired an icy blast towards the monsters, but it didn't work. They evaded the attack and just got more closer and more angry.

Then, the millenium puzzle was glowing and moving, and it replaced Elsa's soul with another person's. It looked exactly like Elsa, but she looked more confident, more taller, and knows what to do in a situation like this.

"Begone, creatures! Back to the darkness where you belong!" she commanded.

Soon the creatures were all forced to returne to the millenium puzzle, and after that, all the misty clouds soon cleared out of her room. Everything was back to normal.

She looked around for a piece of string and found one on her drawer. She quickly tied it to the Ring of the millenium puzzle and wore it around her neck, then left her room, ordered the guards to open the gate. Walking proud along the halls, and looking absolutely stunning, she felt like nothing can stop her sadness or pain inside her, although she keeps her distance from Anna.

* * *

><p>So if you liked it, feel free to review or like and see you soon!<p> 


	4. Chapter 3 Maximillion Pegasus arrives

So in this chapter, a special character makes his appearance. Sorry I took so long!

* * *

><p>As Elsa holds the Rod and the orb in her hands, she noticed that the items were not freezing, or gathering any icicles. She was kinda proud that she was able to wear the millennium puzzle around her neck, even though it wasn't "formal" for a Queen to wear that during her coronation, and even if its cursed.<p>

"Well, that millennium puzzle of hers is keeping her ice powers at bay, not creating any commotion. Maybe I should step it up a notch and let my great-great uncle to take care of this. After all he does have a millennium item too." Hans thought.

Soon after the coronation, they all got together at the great hall, and feasted on the remarkable food, and danced to their heart's content.

"Hi." Elsa said to her sister for the first time.

"Oh. Hi, me? oh, hi?" Anna wondered.

"It's a start. So this is a party." Elsa also wondered.

Anna just wondered what she will say next.

"It's…..it's warmer than I thought." Anna replied.

"What is that amazing smell?" Elsa then wondered, sniffing the air and finding an elegant scent.

"Hmm… chocolate." They both said in unison.

Just then, a sinister, mysterious man suddenly approached and tried to get their attention by talking to them.

"Hello there, Queen of Arendelle." he said.

Elsa and Anna quickly turned to the person, and examined what he looked like. He was just a modest man, with a red suit, ruffles on his sleeves, and long, silvery hair that parted one of his eyes.

"Um….hello there, mister…" Anna greeted him to Elsa.

"Call me maximillion Pegasus, or Pegasus for short.." he said.

"Oh. Then Pegasus, welcome, and what do you want to ask me?" Elsa asked.

"Nothing much… how about?" He asked slowly.

Just then, the whole room started to freeze into suspended animation. Everyone froze but, Elsa and Pegasus. Then, the millenium puzzle that Elsa was wearing was starting to glow again, and then, Yami Elsa appeared.

"What do you want, Pegasus?" she asked.

"Whoa! I thought that I'm hallucinating, but the legend is true! The Pharaoh of Egypt is now in Norway! So care to throw down to a shadow game?"

Yami Elsa was kinda worried of what would happen if she were to refuse to a shadow game. Still, she wanted to end this suspended animation, but at the same time, doesn't want to gamble her life to do so. But, she has no choice.

"Ok, What are the stakes." Yami Elsa asked.

"Oh? How about the winner gets to take their best card. You know, duel monsters?"

Yami Elsa didn't have a deck, But she remembered that Anna would always keep a case full of duel monster cards, cause, without her sister having fun with her, she collects by herself.

"Challenge accepted." Yami Elsa declared.

* * *

><p>So leave a review if you liked it and be sure to keep up-to-date with my stories by visiting my profile, as I posted the status for all my stories. Check it out and bye!<p> 


	5. Not a chapter, an update

Hello, guys! Sorry That I've haven't been updating in a while. I've been working on my other stories that I've lost track. So I'm finally working on it, but I'm now facing a problem. Since Elsa would be dueling pegasus, now I know that has reached that point, I need some help constructing Elsa's deck, So what do you think should be composed of? My only two suggestions are: Fairy deck or spellcaster deck, but there are more options. So I'll put this story on hold (for now) and think of what Elsa's deck should be. So sorry if it's not a chapter, but all of that will be sorted out when I get some opinions on which deck is better. See ya!


End file.
